


Come Fly With Me

by BenaddictedCumberbabe



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Be the OC, F/M, Possible Use of Curse Words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenaddictedCumberbabe/pseuds/BenaddictedCumberbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin didn't expect anyone to fall for him. He was shy, dorky, and bad at his own job. Then a certain girl came along and gave him hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another usual weird flight with MJN air...or so the boy thinks.

**Martin** sighed in to his pillow, checking the clock. It's red digital numbers shone dimly, showing it was 2:00 AM. The captain groaned. He had a round trip to Charlotte, North Carolina, USA in the morning. Carolyn had insisted that they did it, saying they would gain a profit from the man who needed it done.  
She added it was just him and his granddaughter riding, along with their cargo. At least they would have less passengers to worry over. He rolled over to look at the ceiling. His pale blue eyes traced the ceiling's paint design. He was 32 or so (Martin couldn't keep track these days) and was unmarried, spending half his days without pay, driving a van to make up for that, and playing flight simulators for relaxation.  
  

  What the bloody Hell was he doing with his life? He rarely felt appreciated, and was always thought to be first officer. He was insecure and teased. He ruefully recalled his trip to Cremona with the actress Hester. She wasn't the kindest. It stabbed his heart even now just thinking about the way she had sneered at him. He had tried so hard to please her, too. Martin ended up sniffling his way to sleep, feeling hopeless. A lost cause. He awoke at 7:30 AM, drowsy but functional. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he remembered his plans for the day. Martin jumped up to throw on his uniform. He admired himself in the mirror before scarfing down a quick breakfast. By the time he was done, he realized he had just enough time to get to work 10 minutes early. Satisfied with this steady record of punctuality he had been keeping that week, he drove his van to work.

• M • J • N •

  "Looks like clear skies for the six hour flight." Remarked Douglas.

  Martin kept quiet.

  "I wonder how pretty Mr. Weiss' granddaughter will be. You're still young. Are you going to chat the bird up?" Douglas pressed on.

  A blush broke out on the ginger's freckled cheeks. Arthur entered the cabin and handed Martin and Douglas their coffees.

  "Good morning! Mum says we should take off soon, Martin. She's getting rather impatient. Wonders what the hold up is."

  "Well, supreme commander, why don't you let him know?"

  The captain shifted in his seat uncomfortably, checking everything. He gave Arthur a thumbs up after a few seconds of frantic head turning.

  "Why isn't he talking?" Arthur looked at Douglas quizzically.

  "I jinxed him."

  "Oh, Douglas! Skipper, Skipper, Skipper!"

  "Thank you!" Exhaled Martin, sipping his coffee, "Tell your mother we're ready!"

  With that, Martin began the take off.

  "So, your answer?" Douglas asked as soon as Arthur bounded off.

  "You know how I am with girls...And who said our client's granddaughter was of my age or anywhere close? I assume she's just a bit over ten at most!"

  "No, no, 24 or 25." Douglas answered, gesturing to a paper in between them.

  It showed the passengers' information. (Came in handy once when a man had a heart attack on their plane. Well, sort of.) Martin glanced at it.

  "Consider the fact that American women love Englishmen, and I'm pretty sure any woman would appreciate a man in uniform."

  "...Really?"  
 

  "They also like height. You lack that."

  Martin huffed. This would be a long flight of arguing and Martin breaking down if it wasn't for Arthur's pop ins.

  "I call this one my Mystery Bag Special!" He exclaimed, holding out a plastic bag full of smaller opaque ones.

  "Why? The only bagged snacks we occasionally have are peanuts and pretzels. Like every other airline. How is that a surprise?" Douglas drawled.

  "Well...You reach in and grab one, and the only way to know exactly what's in it is to open it! I've marked out their labels!"

  "Right. You do realize the bags are color coded, yes?" Asked Martin.

  "Oh. Good point, but the passengers won't know the differences!"

  The pilots groaned, telling Arthur to busy himself elsewhere.

• M • J • N •

  They parked GERT-I at the small airfield off the outskirts of Charlotte before finding a hotel. At this rate, Martin didn't see why they shouldn't just sleep on the vessel. They would save money. Then he remembered the comforting bed and warm showers that awaited him in the hotel. He stepped out in to the cool air with his crew. He had been to Boston before, briefly, but decided he liked Charlotte more. It was prettier from an aerial view, and seemed more inviting.They had a taxi take them to the nearest motel. It was decent, although not the most gorgeous. It would do. He would be sharing a room with Arthur even though Douglas and Carolyn both had their own rooms. Carolyn said it would save her money, and that she needed someone to keep an eye on her boy. Grudgingly, Martin allowed it, for he had barely any money himself. Luckily, Arthur was keen on watching American television quietly as Martin drifted off to sleep. He dreamed of tomorrow's return and their female passenger. What if she did fancy him, and he found her likable? That would be a gorgeous episode of events...


	2. London (Delayed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take off!

  Martin had showered 3 times as they were grounded. Once before bed. Once after awaking. Once an hour before going to the plane again. He had ate dozens of mints, flossed and brushed his teeth twice after his meals and snacks, and washed his hands every hour. He even made sure his lips weren't chapped and scabby, and thank God they weren't! Not that he'd be kissing her...

  "Are you going to make a big show of yourself? Greet them as they come on?" Douglas asked as they stood to the side of the plane's door.

  Carolyn overheard this as she passed by, and paused.

  "And why would Martin do that? He doesn't always..." She pursed her lips.

  "It's the girl." Douglas stated before Martin could even open his mouth, "I bet he'll let her wear his Captain's hat. Have you smelled his breath? Minty fresh."

  Martin glared slightly, his vision blurred from tears. He gripped his hat tighter to his body absentmindedly when Douglas mentioned it.

  "Come off it! I just thought it would be polite to see them in person. Mr. Weiss is paying us a great deal." Martin tried to explain.

  "Don't get too distracted is all I'm going to ask of you, Martin." Carolyn retorted, smirking slightly.

  She went back to her duties at the back of the plane, preparing.

  "Here they come!" Arthur bursted in to the plane door, "Their things have just been stored as well!"

  Martin peeked out of the hatch, a cab driving over on the thin runway. He strained his neck to look into the windows on their cab. They were tinted, unfortunately. Martin donned his hat, Arthur shuffling back down the stairs to grab their carry-on bags.The car halted at the end of the staircase, and from the backseat emerged a tall tanned man of his 70's. His hair was silver and white, but proudly in place still. He was wrinkled, but in good shape from what Martin could see.The granddaughter materialized only seconds later. She was, to Martin's relief, not as tall as her grandfather. She was petite, long dark brown curly hair in a pony tail. She was also tanned, but olive toned. Her short skirt gave the illusion that her legs were long. Martin's heart was in his throat. She was beautiful even from here! He watched as she shook her head at Arthur. She seemed to be refusing to give her things to the boy. He took the older gent's instead and scurried back.

  "Oh, she's a polite one!" He whispered rather harshly in volume as he passed Martin, "Reminded me of you, actually!"

  Martin gaped as the boy disappeared in to the passengers' cabins. He quickly turned his attention to the pair ascending the stairs to the plane. As Mr. Johnson's granddaughter neared the top, Martin put on a nervous grin.

  "Good-Good morning, ma'am! W-Welcome aboard!" He felt himself choking up, but then relaxed as she blushed.

  That's what Arthur meant by that? She was also shy? He didn't notice her glance at his cuffs. He was too flustered.

  "G-Good morning, Captain." She gave a shy smile.

  He was taken aback. The blush had been just enough to distract him. How was he going to cope now?

  "How'd you...?" He trailed off in disbelief.

  "You're cuffs have more rings than the other pilot. It must mean you are of a higher rank. You also greeted me first. I estimated you were the Captain from those facts." She maintained eye contact, but the blush filled out on her face.

  He felt himself staring in to her murky green eyes a little too long. His Cupid bow lips found one another again.

  "Oh! Excellent. That was brilliant. Uh, anyway, this is First Officer Douglas." He gestured to the older man, "And Arthur will be your steward."

  Martin remembered she wasn't the only passenger, glancing to her grandfather and giving him a grin.

  "Well, thank you." She awkwardly hesitated to go sit down, awaiting her grandfather.

  "Captain." Mr. Johnson acknowledged Martin with a smile as he passed, "Thank you, again. We made a good deal."

  Martin nodded, giggling slightly. Douglas snorted as the passengers were earshot.

  "I see Mr. Awkward and Mrs. Awkward have finally met. You two are perfect for one another." Douglas chuckled, entering the cockpit.

  "Stop it." Hissed Martin, following.

• M • J • N •

  "Good morning, lady and gentleman, this is Captain Martin Creiff speaking. I will be flying you to London's outskirts today. It is quite sunny, and there will be a gorgeous view of the ocean for most of the trip. Er...Do keep in mind we will be landing at 10:00 PM GMT also known as 5:00 PM EST."

  As Martin set the microphone down, Douglas began to snicker again.

  "A gorgeous view of the ocean MOST of the time? Last time I checked, that's only if you're flying low. MOST of the time you see clouds. Which I suppose looks like a sea in a way." He corrected Martin.

  The captain was rather frustrated.

  "Whatever, doesn't matter! She'll be impressed when I invite her up!"

  Arthur came bustling in again.

  "Should I escort the lady?"

  "We're not even in the air yet. Wait a minute." Martin ordered, beginning his take off.

  Arthur quickly strapped himself in to the chair next to the cockpit door. After a few moments of flying in the air, Martin suddenly stood. He pressed auto pilot.

  "What are you doing?" Douglas spat.

  "Arthur, keep the seat warm. Don't worry, just escorting." He smirked, straightening his cap.

  Arthur clambered in to the chair, making Douglas cringe momentarily. Martin waited for a response.

  "We did this once...I suppose it's alright." Douglas eventually sighed.

  Martin grinned and left the cockpit. He tried not to skip down the aisles. He soon made it to their seats, coughing offhandedly.

  "Would the young miss-ma'am-madam like to see the c-cockpit?" He questioned.

  Her grandfather gave her a smile.

  "Go take a look." The man urged his granddaughter in his steady deep voice, smiling gently.

  She looked up at Martin. She nodded with that shy smile.

  "That would be nice." She answered softly.

  "What's your name?" He asked.

  "Cosette."

  "Well, Cosette, would you like to wear the Captain's hat?" He took it off.

  She grinned, "Oh yes!"

  Martin couldn't help but grin back, plopping the hat on her head as she stood. They were similar in height, to Martin's delight. She blushed slightly as their arms bumped together in the narrow aisle. Martin awkwardly led her up front, bumping in to things.

  "Wait here." He smiled, voice cracking.

  He went back inside the cockpit.

  "Arthur, out you go." He whispered, cracking the door closed behind him.

  Arthur whined and nodded, "Alright Skipper. Have fun!"

  He jumped pass them as Martin held the door open again.

  "Wel-Welcome to the cockpit!" Martin squeaked.

  Cosette entered, looking around. She sat in the seat behind Martin's. Douglas coughed something that sounded like a laugh.

  "W-Wouldn't you like to sit in the Captain's chair for a while?" Martin asked immediately.

  "Oh, really, I can do that?" She stood again.

  "Of course!"

  She carefully sat in the seat, saying, "Wow, so many buttons! And levers..."  
 

  Captain Creiff felt himself still grinning like an idiot. He began showing her what everything did, blushing darker every time they brushed past one another.

  "Captain, I suppose I should go back to my seat." She said warily as he finished.

  His heart sank. Did he annoy her?

  "My grandfather would be worried, and I'm sure you don't want to be caught by your boss." She said quietly.

  Her soft smile assured him she was enjoying herself, especially since she was still wearing the hat. After she saw him looking at it, she assumed he wanted it back.

  "O-Oh, here, sir!" She fumbled to take it off, thrusting it forward for him to take.

  He shook his head, blushing.

  "You c-can w-wear it for the rest of our flight!"

  "No, that's quite alright, thank you. Although I love the way it looks. So professional." She beamed at him.

  Martin's heart melted. She was something sweet. He nearly swooned when she placed the hat back on his head. Cosette was so close when she did it. He could see the different shades of greens in her eyes when she did it. They both reluctantly waved to one another before she made her way back to her seat.  
He shut the door and quickly got in to his seat, doffing his hat. He took manual control again. Douglas looked over at him.

  "Well, Captain, your cheeks match your hair."

  "Shut up!"

  "You realize you probably won't see her ever again? I think we should take an emergency landing somewhere to buy you time. "

  "And spend Carolyn's money?! For my love life?! Our budget isn't that big! Absolutely not!"

  "No, Martin, some of us can sleep on the plane. Arthur won't mind. We'll save money that way. Besides, your little girlfriend's grandfather is giving us a profitable payment. The trip is paying for itself."  
 

  There was a long pause.

  "Do you smell smoke in the cabin?" Asked Martin.


End file.
